Especial de medio día
by MaryG11
Summary: Conjunto de pequeñas historias sin continuidad alrededor de los personajes de Dragon Ball (La mayoría son de Vegeta) Capitulo 5.- Vegeta entrena todo el tiempo y siempre regresá tarde a casa. Su pequeña hija siempre lo espera.
1. Ella siempre lo esperaba

**Cosas que no te diré**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

1.- Nunca pude dormir bien, siempre en medio de la noche las pesadillas llegaban, siempre desde niño. Eso terminó cuando te conocí, ahora solo sueño.

2.- El día que te conocí no lo cuento como el primero, estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en encontrar las esferas y hacerme inmortal que ni siquiera te noté. Ese día fue aquel que volví a la vida y tu desafiante y sin temor alguno te paraste frente a mi teniendo la audacia de hablarme, de decirme pequeño y de invitarme a tu casa. Ese día note el extraño color de tus ojos, si antes me gustaba el azul creo que ese día llegó a fascinarme.

3.- Fuiste la primera persona que sin pedir nada a cambio me ofreció no solo su casa, alimento, tecnología. Dijiste algo que me costó varios años entender. Tú dijiste –Puedes confiar en mí.

4.- El día que la cámara exploto tu de alguna manera que no entendí. Y no era porque estaba herido y con una fuerte contusión. No lo entendí por qué no conocía ese sentimiento, nunca alguien se había preocupado por mi.

5.- Un día le pregunté a tu padre porqué tú lo hacías… ¿Porque ella se preocupa por mi? Le dije, siempre he pensado que tu padre es muy distraído, pero respeto su inteligencia. El contestó después de fumar y con simpleza que yo te agradaba. A un no entiendo por qué.

6.- El día que conocí el chocolate fue esa noche cuando ambos nos topamos en la cocina. Tú comías entusiasmada aquellos dulces de la caja roja. Me miraste con algo de culpa. Me ofreciste uno, y me negué, pero siempre ante tu insistencia lo probé. Esa noche me escabullí en la cocina y terminé los 18 chocolates que quedaban en esa caja. Escondí toda evidencia.

7.- Kakaroto es mi único amigo.

8.- No eres una guerrera, pero estoy seguro de que eres la mujer más fuerte de todo el universo.

9.- Admiro tu inteligencia, y audacia. Solo tu, una simple humana es capaz de enfrentarse y gritarle no solo a seres más fuerte si no también al mismo Dios de la destrucción.

10.- Eres hermosa.

11.- Conocí los celos cuando el insecto antiguo novio tuyo se paseaba por la casa junto a ti.

12.- Me siento el ser más repugnante del universo. Por tener una vida ordinaria y aburrida, por sentir la Tierra mi hogar. Pero lo olvidó cuando estoy contigo.

13.- Me diste sin pedírtelo el regalo más grande del mundo. Me diste paz, y dos hijos.

14.- Toda la vida sufrí, huesos rotos, humillaciones, quemaduras, hambre y las más crueles batallas. Pero conocí el verdadero dolor el día que vi morir a nuestro hijo atravesado por el rayo de androide roba células. Ese dolor se repitió cuando Kakaroto me confesó tu muerte junto a Trunks.

15.- Siento un dolor en el corazón cuando pienso en todo lo que perdí y todo lo que sufrí. Soy muy orgulloso para aceptarlo.

16.- Te amo.


	2. Enemigo en casa

**Enemigo en casa**

Todos en la casa Briefs trataban bien a Vegeta. Sin pedir nada a cambio un techo y más comodidades le habían brindado. Nadie se metía con él, solo la molesta humana de cabello azul que lo exasperaba, sin embargo, estaba esa bestia de ojos ámbar que transmitía odio en su mirada cada vez que lo veía.

Si. Vegeta tenía un enemigo en casa, la manifestación pura del desconcierto, ruidos extraños, y el cariño de todos los demás bajo un pelaje negro.

Tama, el extraño animal doméstico que los humanos tenían como mascota. Era la cosa más extraña y desconcertante que él había visto.

El gato que la mayor parte del tiempo junto a su dueño y colgado de su hombro estratégicamente evitando caerse.

¿Cuántas veces lo había visto rondar su habitación?

Sentía la mirada del animal por toda la casa, parecía que lo vigilaba, si, tal vez ese gato era el único que podía ver su oscura alma. Gradualmente esto se calmó con el paso de los meses, pero tentado en sus primeros días en aquella residencia tuvo las intenciones sádicas de deshacerse de la cosa peluda.

Tan sencillo como un simple disparo de energía, o incluso un golpe. Pero Bulma se lo había advertido y considero que era más importante su amado y preciado entrenamiento dotado de múltiples robots de combate o la dicha de ver el cadáver de ese animal.

Si por poco Tama había muerto. Era una cosa molesta, pero parecía en la casa a nadie le importaba.

Tenía una lista inmensa de las veces que el animal había hecho de las suyas. Cómo olvidar ese día cuando sin ser consciente de lo que hacía junto a Bulma en la estancia de la casa disfrutaban de un momento de silencio, silencio que terminó con un maullido, esa cosa encima de las piernas blancas de la humana. Y ese sonido una vez más.

–¿Tienes hambre Tama?

La humana lo había olvidado y ahora acicalaba al animal que parecía se movía como si presumiera el cariño que recibía de ella.

Cuántas veces lo noto observándolo desde lo alto de los muebles, o al doblar el pasillo.

Le costó meses entender que ese animal era el dueño de la casa, el verdadero líder con alma anarquista que con simples sonidos y movimientos lograba la atención de cada uno de los que ahí habitaban, pero. Vegeta no. El no caería en esa trampa, él era un sádico esperando una buena pelea, no tenía tiempo para un estúpido animal doméstico.

.

.

.

Lo ignoró, no prestaba atención y simplemente lo dejo a un lado, cómo si no existiera. Ignoraba sus maullidos, su manía de dormir en los más extraños lugares. Considerar de su propiedad el principal sillón de la estancia y aniquilar con gracia esos extraños animales de colores que insistentemente su dueño le compraba.

Todos caían en la trampa de extraños ojos. Los meses transcurrieron y los años también.

El odio era mutuo, lo sabía, podía notarlo. El animal que insistente movía su cola y lo miraba atento como si de una presa se tratara. Dos odios que aprendieron a convivir.

La molestia bola de pelos, tomó acciones nuevas para molestarlo; Escabullirse de una manera magistral por las altas horas de la madrugada en el cuarto entrando entre las cobijas y realizando ese extraño sonido pero solo con Bulma y nunca con él.

Esa masa de pelos negros que su hijo tomaba como uno de sus juguetes.

Se paseaba por la casa reafirmando el territorio que sabía le pertenecía. Si Vegeta lo sabía. El enemigo vivía a su lado.

Más lo comprobó esa tarde cuando desde temprano la familia inició su día. Su hijo de tres años cargaba al animal entre sus brazos.

Entusiasmado el pequeño se acercó a su padre. Y por unos segundos el animal y el humano compitieron en una sangrienta batalla de miradas.

La risa de su mujer llamó su atención y al parecer también la de su hijo.

–¿Por qué te ríes mamá?

La peliazul tomó de la tasa que cargaba –Tu padre y Tama se odian– Dijo con simpleza.

El gruño, ahora en boca de alguien más había comprobado lo que desde el momento en que llegó a ese lugar supo. Él tenía un enemigo en casa.

El problema era que se estaba acostumbrando demasiado a él.

* * *

Gracias por leer. Espero les gustara, lo escribí hace tiempo mientras escuchaba la canción de Creedence midnight special. (No tiene nada que ver, pero es una buena canción)


	3. Chapter 3

Hola chicos. ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. No he tenido mucho tiempo de escribir, pero les dejo está cortita historia. Saludos.

 **Galletas**

Vegeta entró a la cocina de su casa alentado por un curioso ruido de algo raspando el piso. Al entrar se encontró con su pequeña hija de 5 años moviendo una silla a la estantería.

No hizo ruido, simplemente se quedó viendo. La silla no representó para ella el moverla un problema. Más su hija al tratar de subir volteó ligeramente y lo vio. Por segundos sus miradas se encontraron, ninguno dijo nada y la pequeña continuo ignorando completamente a su padre, cómo si no estuviera en la habitación, lo que ocasionó un pequeño carraspeó de parte del príncipe.

La vio buscar entre los gabinetes algo, más parecía que no estaba. Bajo de la silla y una vez más la movió a la otra estantería donde una vez más subió a buscar. Se notaba que evitaba hacer ruido y, sin embargo, ella sabía que su padre la estaba viendo.

–Si– Dijo con alegría cuando logró encontrar su objetivo.

Vegeta vio cómo su hija menor sacaba un paquete de galletas, aquellas que tanto le gustaban. Bajo con cuidado de no tirarlas, regreso la silla a su lugar y camino con el paquete entre sus manos. La pequeña princesa paso a un lado de el. Tan simple cómo si no estuviera o realmente lo estaba ignorando.

Esto fue suficiente para Vegeta. –Tu madre dijo que sólo tomarías unas galletas por la tarde, no han pasado ni dos horas desde el desayuno.

Bra se detuvo y lo volteó a ver a un con paquete entre sus brazos, parecía lo cuidaba como algo muy preciado.

Padre e hija se vieron como si compitieran. Vegeta podía notar la culpa en los ojos de su hija, más su mirada sería competía con el verdadero sentimiento.

–Quiero una galleta más– Dijo en un tono tranquilo, pero seguro.

–Llevas un paquete de 30 galletas– Dijo Vegeta, pues aunque conocía el apetito Saiyajin de su pequeña, a solo 2 horas de haber desayunado. Era mucho.

Bra camino a su padre, miró hacia arriba. –¿Me quitarás mis galletas?

Vegeta se cruzó de brazos –No puedes tener todo lo que quieres– El dió por concluida la conversación y estaba dispuesto a agacharse para tomar las galletas, pero su hija aún no terminaba.

–Pero yo quiero una galleta.

Vegeta parpadeo. ¿Qué parte del No, no entendía su hija? Debía imponerse como la autoridad en la casa.

–No Bra.

Entonces la vio entrecerrar la mirada, como si se molestara. –¿Por qué?

Vegeta la vio fijamente –Tu madre lo prohibió.

Bra asintió. Ella comprendía eso, pero su mente infantil ideaba muchas manera de resolver aquel problema. –Puedo darte una galleta– Dijo con una sonrisa como si con eso resolviera el problema.

Vegeta se enojó, acaso su hija planeaba chantajearlo. –No Bra– Entonces cuando pensó que su hija pondría sus ojos tristes y aquella carita a la cual no se podía resistir y que ya se preparaba mentalmente para evitar caer en esas redes. Extrañado la vio entregar el paquete y sin decir nada dió la vuelta y se fue.

¿Qué acababa de pasar? ¡Su hija realmente lo había obedecido! Extraño, muy extraño.

Decidió ya estando en la cocina tomar un poco de agua. Guardó las galletas en su lugar y dispuesto a salir se topó con su hijo mayor.

–Buenos días Papá– Dijo Trunks con una ligera sonrisa.

Vegeta solo asintió y camino para ignorarlo como de costumbre, más su oído sensible escucho el gabinete abrirse y luego el mismo paquete de galletas que había puesto ser tomado. Regreso la mirada a su hijo.

–Deja esas galletas Trunks.

El príncipe se quedó estático. Desde cuando su padre le prohibía comer. Ya era un adulto, hace tiempo que eso no pasaba.

–Las necesito– Dijo cerrando la puerta.

–Tu madre le prohibió esas galletas a Bra, si las ve tendrás problemas

El muchacho entrecerró su mirada y luego suspiro cansado –Esa niña– Dijo con pesadez. Lo que su padre noto.

–¿Que?

–Bra acaba de ir a mi habitación y pidió que bajara estás galletas para ella…

–Hmp– Con que ahí estaba el truco, claro su hija no se daría vencida tan pronto. Conocía métodos y cómo estratega los había utilizado, no era la primera vez que conseguía lo que quería a través de su hermano. –¿Y porqué lo haces?– Preguntó Vegeta a su hijo. El conocía la actitud de su heredero para saber que no le cumpliría un capricho a su hermana, por lo menos no tan temprano antes de irse a trabajar.

Trunks se puso nerviosos, más cuando Vegeta se acercó con un semblante frío. –Es que ella quería una galleta– No pudo evitar decirlo con aquella sonrisa que delataba algo más.

–Trunks– Dijo más serio que de costumbre el príncipe.

El pelilila sintió su un escalofrío en las piernas, trato de calmarse –Es tu hija– Dijo y se calmó cuando vio la mirada extrañada de su padre –Me refiero que ella se parece mucho a ti, es la viva copia de tu carácter y el de mamá y eso da miedo…

Entonces Vegeta junto los cabos, su hija tratando de conseguir algo, sin poder lograrlo manda a su hermano mayor a cumplir con el objetivo.

–¿Y porqué lo haces?– Volvió a preguntar.

Trunks ya sintiéndose acorralado no pudo evitar decir más que la verdad –Tienes una pequeña chantajista como hija.

Vegeta vio a su hijo regresar el paquete de galletas a la estantería. Entonces el se dió cuenta que su pequeña hija, su princesa tenía más que intimidado a su hijo mayor.

–Trunks– Dijo cuando él ya estaba en el marco de la puerta, no dijo más, pues vio a su hija entrar viendo a su hermano.

–¿Por qué tardas?– Dijo la pequeña.

–No hay galletas Bra– Dijo Trunks.

Pero Bra viendo a su padre sonrió. Tomó la mano de su hermano y lo llevó a la sala.

.

.

.

–Se que hay galletas– Dijo en un tono bajito –Pero si no encuentras tú puedes ir a comprar.

–No Bra– Dijo Trunks sabiendo que su padre escuchaba la conversación –Papá me dijo que mamá te prohibio comer galletas.

Bra se entristeció y es que ella en verdad quería una galleta, en realidad el paquete completo. –Le diré a papá– Amenazó a su hermano.

Y antes de que Trunks pudiera decir algo Vegeta entró con el paquete en manos sentándose en el sofá. Se lo acercó a su hija.

–Toma. Y deja de chantajear a tu hermano o te castigaré.

La pequeña ignoró las palabras, solo tomó el paquete con una gran sonrisa subiendo al sillón abrazo a su padre mientras esté parecía inmóvil. Ni siquiera se inmutaba. Bajo y salió corriendo cuidando no tirar las galletas.

Padre e hijo se quedaron solos en la sala, entonces Trunks pensando que todo había terminado, camino dispuesto a regresar a su habitación, pero la voz de su padre lo detuvo.

–Estás castigado por un mes

–¡Qué!– Dijo sorprendido –¡De que hablas!

Vegeta se levantó, habló mientras caminaba a la salida –Si estás cumpliendo los caprichos de Bra es porque ella sabe algo de ti.

Trunks bajó la cabeza con fastidio, se dió cuenta que el era el único que había perdido en toda esa situación. Vio a Bra acercarse con sus galletas, jalo su chaqueta obligándolo a agacharse.

–Toma Trunks– Le dio una galleta en la mano y un beso en la mejilla para luego irse corriendo otra vez.

El vio la galleta, suspiro con fastidio. La llevó a su boca y camino al laboratorio, era mejor ese mes de castigo a que su padre se enterara que aquella falla de la cámara de gravedad había sido un "Accidente" Entre Goten y él. Y no un fallo de la computadora principal. Si por lo menos tenía una galleta.


	4. Chapter 4

.

.

.

 **Has creado un monstruo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Trunks estaba feliz, tranquilo. Las 6 de la tarde del viernes después de la dura semana entre en trabajo, entrenamiento, y la escuela por fin tenía un tiempo libre para el. Podía salir, pero no tenía ganas. Sus planes tirarse en la comodidad del sillón de la sala de juegos y jugar videojuegos hasta hartarse, tenía 13 niveles pendientes aún del juego. No había tenido nada de tiempo para completar tan especial tarea, pero ese era el día ¡Su día! Y no estaba solo, su mejor amigo y rival de videojuegos Son-Goten estaba ahí.

Todo estaba preparado, decenas de bolsas de frituras (Literal) Refrescos para llenar una piscina, dulces y una reserva de comida en la alacena. Todo estaba conectado, los lugares dispuestos, el juego en el menú de inicio para que en un solo botón la partida iniciara. El juego; pelea entre dos contrincantes, entre mejores combos de golpes, más puntos.

–Si– Dijo con la característica sonrisa.

A solo milímetros de presionar el botón del control la puerta de la habitación se abrió. La reina (Literal) estaba ahí, luciendo un hermoso vestido rojo largo que se pegaba a su envidiable figura acompañado de un sutil collar plateado y su cabello corto cómo siempre, solo las puntas ligeramente rizadas.

Era claro que su madre saldría, y no sería una simple salida.

–Trunks ¿Por que no estás listo?– Habló con claro enfado

El la miro sin entender. ¿Qué había olvidado? Se asustó. Pero simplemente no vino nada a su mente, no había ninguna fecha importante ni siquiera cerca. –¿Estar listo para que?

–La cena de caridad

La mirada de Trunks se contrajo ¡Había olvidado la cena de caridad! Sinceramente no quería ir, debía decir la verdad. Mientras Trunks pensaba que decir o que excusa pensar Bulma saludaba a Goten.

–Te ves muy bien tía

–Gracias Goten. No sabía que vendrías, pero no importa que Trunks te preste un traje.

–¿He? ¿Traje?

–Iras con nosotros

Goten terminó el puñado de palomitas que había llevado a su boca, para luego hablar –No quiero ir.

Y como señal Trunks también hablo –Yo tampoco.

No tenía caso, era una lucha perdida, cuando Bulma decía algo se hacía, pero no perdían las esperanzas y la suerte ese día les sonrió.

–Está bien– Dijo rendida –Iré con tu padre– Ambos chicos sonrieron –Pero– Esa palabra la sintieron como una puñalada al corazón –Deben cuidar a Bra.

–Claro– Dijo sin vacilar el menor ignorando la mirada de enojo, advertencia y fastidio de su amigo casi hermano.

Trunks no pudo hacer nada. Ya todo estaba dicho. Adiós a su tarde tranquila, su malvada hermana de 10 años llegaría arruinar todo. Su mente vagó, acaso había oído bien ¡Su padre iba a ir a una reunión de en sus palabras "Débiles escorias humanas"! ¿Como su mamá lo había convencido? Al pensarlo mejor un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Genial ahora tenía pesadillas y estaba traumado de por vida. Su mente pasó de esa idea a Goten ¡Era un estúpido! Él no conocía el nivel de maldad de su hermana, ahora que lo pensaba mejor él siempre le había tenido una preferencia a Bra, desde pequeño, a partir de ese día Goten tenía prohibido acercarse a Bra, ahora estaba molesto. ¡Su pequeña hermanita! Debía protegerla ¿De qué? Bueno él no estaba seguro.

–Yo también quiero jugar– Esa voz. Salió de sus pensamientos para encontrar a su hermana al frente ¿En qué momento había llegado?

–A ti no te gustan estos juegos

–Claro que sí.

–No

–Si

Goten seguía entretenido con las palomitas. –Yo te enseño a jugar Bra

La sonrisa se dibujó en la princesa, luego su mirada a su hermano, una sonrisa de burla y clara superioridad.

–Gracias Goten

.

.

.

Lo sabía ¡Lo sabía! Su tarde estaba arruinada. Solo una hora y Bra se había adueñado de su consola.

Ahora jugaba contra la máquina, estaba en el nivel 3. Peleaba a la par con el equipo de cuatro, venció a cada uno.

El príncipe casi parecía empezar a despertar un tic nervioso en el ojo derecho. Su hermana movía los dedos con destreza, podía jurar que no parpadeaba, los genes Saiyajin se reflejaban en los perfectos reflejos de la chiquilla. Cada movimiento, ¿Acaso se había aprendido los patrones de juego? ¡Solo llevaba una hora jugando y ya era una experta! Una certera combinación de movimientos, botones y KO gigante aparecía en la pantalla detrás el ficticio contrincante bañado en sangre y heridas mortales. Era un juego violento y hasta que no vio a su hermana jugando fue que se dio cuenta.

–Ya me aburrí– Dijo Bra

Trunks sonrió por fin podría jugar en paz, pero su hermana no se fue, por el contrario, se dirigió a él.

–Trunks juega conmigo, la máquina pierde

El príncipe tenía el "No" en la boca, pero nunca fue pronunciado, la carita que poco a poco pasaba a la tristeza, los grandes ojos azules y la frase "No quieres jugar conmigo" Lo doblegó, fue débil. Maldita manipulación femenina.

–Está bien.

.

.

.

Trunks estaba perplejo, su boca ligeramente abierta, su vista fija a la gran pantalla y el control entre sus manos.

Su hermana una vez más había ganado. ¡KO! Ganadora PrincesaSaiyajin (Si ese era su NickName, era perfecto para ella)

–¡Debilucho perdedor!– Se burlaba Bra –Eres una vergüenza para la familia.

El tic había vuelto, para empeorar la situación la risa de Goten y el choque de puños entre él y su hermana solo lo sentía cómo más humillación

–Viste Goten, viste. Lo aplaste de nuevo cómo un insecto

–Si Bra eres increíble.

Trunks seguía estupefacto. Aún no soltaba el control. Seguramente era una pesadilla, no podía ser verdad. ¡Donde estaba el experto jugador Máster que el era! ¡El chico de las 100 victorias! ¿Donde?

Ahí, vencido por una niña de 10 años con una blusa de dibujos de helados.

–¡Quiero revancha!– Grito.

Bra sonrió, una sonrisa que había heredado de su padre –Está bien.

–Ya no te humilles Trunks– Dijo Goten abriendo la doceava bolsa de palomitas.

El príncipe ignoró a su amigo. La nueva partida estaba por iniciar. Bra conservaba su mismo avatar; la chica con traje rojo y múltiples armas. El una vez más cambiaba de personaje, tal vez esa era la razón por la cual no ganaba.

.

.

.

–Pégame Trunks no seas tonto

El no dijo nada.

La pequeña se rio –Eres un perdedor– Patada, poder eléctrico y fuego.

–Cállate Bra y mira esto– Combo de golpes y señas de burla

–¡Aprende insecto! ¡Muere!– Otro combo, golpes directos, adiós brazo, adiós pierna, combo y PUMM explotó su cabeza… ¡KO! PrincesaSaiyajin GANA.

Bra se paró aún con el control en la mano brincó con una enorme sonrisa –¡Gane! ¡Perdedor!– Señaló a su hermano mayor.

No había palabras para describir todo lo que pensaba. Su hermana era ahora un monstruo con malas intenciones y burlas.

Tenía que parar ese cataclismo ¡YA!

–Goten juega conmigo, Trunks es un perdedor

–Claro Bra

En ese momento él se levantó –Goten acompáñame a la cocina para traer más comida.

.

.

.

Estaban en la cocina. Goten buscaba algo más de comida para llevar al cuarto de arriba.

–Goten– Habló con una seriedad muy notoria el príncipe.

–¿Qué?

–Te das cuenta lo que está pasando con Bra

Él asintió –Si

–¿Y qué piensas?

El medio Saiyajin cruzó sus brazos, parecía meditar las cosas como algo verdaderamente importante. –Pienso que eres un perdedor, Bra te aplastó y creo que ella pasa demasiado tiempo con el tío Vegeta

Trunks agachó la cabeza derrotado, se acercó a su amigo tomándolo de los hombros.

–Escucha creaste un monstruo, esa niña es cruel, oportunista. Jamás, escúchame ¡Jamás! Dejará que olvidemos está derrota.

–Tu derrota dirás.

El peli lila cerró los ojos buscando la paz que necesitaba en ese momento. –Escucha, tienes la oportunidad de salvar nuestro orgullo, de enmendar tu error. Si ella gana ¡Si gana! Jamás nos dejará olvidarlo, nos lo restregará en la cara. Se burlará y se encargará de contarle a todos. Entiendes, esa niña nos tiene en sus manos. Debes defender nuestro honor. Subirás a ese cuarto, tomarás el control y jugaras la mejor partida de tu vida entendido.

Goten asintió energético, pero con una cara de seriedad. Él tenía una misión. No le fallaría a su mejor amigo, no, el no perdería contra Bra. Él era el jugador estrella, tendría que ser cruel y derrotar a la princesa sin piedad.

–No te preocupes Trunks déjalo en mis manos yo le ganaré

Estaba confiado, dio la vuelta y camino seguro.

–Dejo todo en tus manos Goten

.

.

.

Goten perdió.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer, espero les gustara y se rieran tanto como yo cuando lo escribí. Saludos**


	5. Chapter 5

Inspirado en la canción María de La Oreja de Van Gogh

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ella siempre lo esperaba**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

El tenía una rutina. Cuando daban las 10 en punto, con la noche fría su rutina terminaba. Si tenía hambre caminaba a la cocina o simplemente regresaba a su cuarto. Pero ese día había sido diferente.

El pasillo oscuro se aminoraba por una franja de luz de una puerta entreabierta, una luz tenue y una pequeña sombra. Su hija menor de 5 años lo veía con sueño reflejado en sus párpados.

–Papi

Se acercó, busco algún indicio de que algo estuviera mal, normalmente ella ya debería estar dormida, debía levantarse temprano y asistir al complejo educacional creado por los humanos.

–¿Por qué estás despierta?

Un involuntario bostezo evitó su respuesta. Sintió la mirada de su padre. –¿Estabas entrenando?– El asintió –Es tarde ¿Por que entrenas tan tarde?

–Ve a dormir Bra– Le dijo pero ella seguía en la puerta

–¿Puedes taparme?– Le pidió sonrojada, su padre no era una persona sentimental y aunque era muy pequeña lo entendía, una parte de su pequeña mente infantil sabía que estaba pidiendo algo tonto.

–Puedes hacerlo sola

–Pero quiero que tú lo hagas, por favor

Su sentencia negativa murió en sus labios cuando vio sus azules y pequeños ojos, no podía negarle nada a ella. Al entrar a la habitación se recargo en la pared esperando que se subiera a la cama, miro las cortinas blancas que se mecían en la ventana del balcón ligeramente. Cuando por fin ella se acomodó en la cama se acercó, tomó la cobija lila y la extendió cubriendola.

No espero que ella al agacharse se abrazara de su cuello.

Se quedaron así por unos segundos hasta que tuvo el valor de apartarse. Con una ligera sonrisa la pequeña se cubrió con la manta. –Buenas noches Papi

Vegeta salió de la habitación sin saber que había abierto un camino nuevo con su princesa.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente la historia se repitió, su hija lo esperaba con pijama y despeinada aún cuando podía apostar que estaba agotada. Todo fue igual, la acostó y tapó. Pero los días pasaron y ese pequeño momento pasó a ser parte de su rutina, las cosas también cambiaron un poco; ella le contaba lo que había hecho en la escuela, cómo estaba ayudando a su mamá en el laboratorio, que había ayudado a su abuela a alimentar a todas las mascotas, que Trunks le había enseñado una nueva kata. El momento especial y secreto de padre hija entre las 10 y 11 pm.

Él escuchaba atento, y cuando ella preguntaba él contestaba solo si lo consideraba necesario. Cuando le pidió que le contara un cuento le dijo que no sabía cómo hacerlo, ella le contó uno a él. Le preguntó por qué entrenaba tanto y él contesto que era para ser fuerte. Cuando su plática terminaba y ella se dormía el se iba.

Pero un día eso terminó, cuatro meses después la pequeña Bra como de costumbre salió al pasillo para emboscar a su padre después de su entrenamiento. Pero él nunca apareció. A la mañana siguiente su madre la encontró dormida en el pasillo.

–¿Dónde está papá?

–Fue a entrenar con el señor Bills– Bulma sabía del amor incondicional que existía entre padre e hija, le explicó a su princesa que Vegeta tenía que entrenar para ser fuerte y con impotencia la vio reprimir lágrimas. –Prometió volver el día de tu cumpleaños

Bra estaba triste, extrañaba a su papá, esperaba con ansias el día de su cumpleaños. Aún así esperanzada lo esperaba todos los días. Pero no regresaba.

Y cuando por fin llegó el día él nunca apareció ni en el desayuno especial, ni fue por ella a la escuela cómo imagino que lo haría, no estaba en casa cuando regresó y tampoco estuvo en su fiesta de cumpleaños.

Cuando su mamá la acostó en la noche con palabras dulces trato de explicar por qué él no estaba, le dijo que debía entender que las cosas a veces no salían como las planeabas. Bulma tuvo que esperar hasta que ella se durmiera, habían abierto sus regalos y había comido otro pedazo de pastel pero su princesa seguía triste. Con un suspiro salió de la habitación esperando que su hija tuviera un buen sueño.

.

.

.

Por la madrugada los pasos silenciosos evitaban acabar con el sueño de los moradores de la casa. El sonido de la puerta y la poca luz que dejaba pasar las cortinas le ofrecieron al príncipe ver a su hija durmiendo tranquilamente, en un punto de la noche se había destapado. Se acercó evitando cualquier ruido, tomó la cobija que esta vez era roja y la extendió sobre su princesa, creía haber sido completamente sigiloso, pero en un parpadeo su hija ya se había lanzado a sus brazos. –Sabía que vendrías Papi

El príncipe sonrió –Feliz cumpleaños princesa.


End file.
